pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Pomocniczka/moje anime/Odcinki części 1
Mystery of Legend, part. 1 ''MF001 - Świat Przygód Czeka Kanto. Godzina młoda, 6:45. Budzik zadzwonił, a kołdra z łóżka osunęła się i ukazała się młoda, na oko gdzieś 13-sto letnia dziewczyna. Co dziwne, miała na sobie już ubranie. Włosy miała rude, a oczy... Pseudo niebiesko-szare. Usiadła na łóżku, a sekundę później popatrzyła na zegarek. Szósta czterdzieści sześć. Wytrzeszczyła oczy i wstała szybko. Teraz możemy ją już całą zobaczyć. Z dziwną miną popatrzyła na kalendarz. Plik:May?.jpg '???:' To dziiiś... *Dziwnym głosem* To już z pewnością dzisiaaaj! I wybiegła z pokoju. Zapukała do drzwi. Cisza. Zapukała do drzwi. Cisza. Popatrzyła na zegarek: o kurdę! Szósta czterdzieści osiem. Teraz waliła wprost z drzwi, aż kawałek pękł. Otworzył jej mężczyzna, a za nią stała kobieta. '''Mężczyzna:' Niech zgadnę.. To dzisiaj? Kobieta: *Popatrzyła na Kalendarz* *Kalendarze były w każdym pokoju, ponieważ aby dowiedzieć się daty trzebabyłoby chodzić w tą i z powrotem, dlatego więc te kalendarze były wszędzie Przyp. autorki K: *kiwnęła głową* Oj tak Roberciu, to dzisiaj.. M: Uhm. Wiktori nie ma już w drzwiach, napewno je śniadanie. Chodźmy do kuchni. K: Dobrze. Prawdopodobnie rodzice dziewczyny, która nazywa się Weronika, poszli w stronę kuchni. K: Córeczko, nie jedz tak szybko. Weronika: Muszę, mamo! M: Ale dlaczego? May zastygła z kęsem w buzi. W: Jak to dlaczego?! Plik:this-is-a-wiktoria.jpg M: Wiesz, jest dopiero prawie siódma, a przecież... W: A przecież, a przecież!!! Przez durną tradycję musiałam siedzieć jakieś głupie trzy lata w chacie, ja nie chcę czekać! Po śniadaniu lecę po startera, idzie się z jakąś godzinę! Tata: Nie krzycz... W: SORY BARDZO!!! Kładźcie się, potem się jeszcze pożegnam. (W myślach: Jak nie zapomnę...) T: Skoro tak mówisz... I wyszli z kuchni. Poszli do sypialni, a Wiktoria kontynuowała śniadanie z językiem wywieszonym na wierzchu. Skończyła przez rozmowę (jak to ona uważała) o 7:02, i teraz pędem poleciała do pokoju spakować się: Woda, Mapa Kanto, Kanapka na potem (bo połowę śniadania wyrzuciła przerażona czasem) oraz jej maskotka: mini Bulbasaur, o której nikt nie wie, nawet rodzice. Pomachała w myślach rodzicom i wyszła z domu. Jej matka oraz ojciec wyszli na ganek i patrzeli na odchodzącą Weronikę. T: Karolino, myślisz, że jest gotowa na podróż? M: He, he.. Przypomina mi trochę mnie w pierwszy dzień podróży. Nie martw się, poradzi sobie. Powróćmy do Wiktorii, która jest już w połowie drogi. Nagle w oddali zauważyła znany jej cień. Jednak nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, do kogo należy. Gdy podeszła nieco bliżej zauważyła zielone włosy ukryte pod czapką. Już wiedziała kto to był: Victor! Jej stary znajomy, któego dawno nie widziała. Wyprzedziła go, i szła powoli. Pomyślała sobie, że może i on przypomni sobie swą znajomą. Tak nie było. Postanowiła zagadać, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Szła dalej przed siebie, gdy zauważyła, że Victor idzie inną drogą przyspieszyła kroku, bo była 6:45. Czyżby kolejny przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony??? Dosłownie minutę przed ósmą była przed laboratorium Prof. Oaka. Dosłownie minutę przed óśmą nie było otwarte. Dosłownie pół minuty przed óśmą przyszedł Victor. Plik:NWiktor.jpg Victor: I już przed laboratarium.. Oparł się o ścianę i popatrzył na Wiktorię. V: Zamknięte? W: -_- Tak... V: Co tak się gapisz? W: CZEŚĆ Victor... V: Wiktoria? Kurde, nie rozpoznałem Cię. Też po startera? W: No ba. Wiesz, ta głupia tradycja: trzy lata i starter. V: Aha, patrz Profesor idzie. I faktycznie. Kilkanaście metrów od nich szedł sam Profesor Oak. Kiedy doszedł popatrzył na dwójkę przyjaciół. Profesor Oak: Dzień dobry, a wy czego tu szukacie? W: Jesteśmy po startera! Prof. O: W takim razie.. Trafiliście pod dobry adres! Zapraszam do Laboratorium! Co ich czeka w następnym odcinku? Jakiego startera wybiorą? Dowiecie się niedługo! Jeszcze trochę, a dowiecie się co ich czeka w '''Pierwszym dniu Przygody!' MF002 - Pierwszy dzień Przygody! ''W poprzednim odcinku: Poznajemy Wiktorię, dziewczynę która nie może doczekać się podróży. W drodze po startera spotyka swego dawnego przyjaciela - Victora - i właśnie teraz dokonają wyboru. Ledwo uchyliły się drzwi laboratorium, Wiktoria i Victor wbiegli do niego i stanęli przy stole na którym leżały trzy Balle. Profesor Oak potrzedł do nich. Prof. O: Dobrze, pozwólcie że pokażę wam startery. Dobrze, oto Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Bulba-Bi! Prof. O: Charmander! Charmander: Charma! Prof. O: Oraz Squirtle! Squirtle: Squity! Prof. O: Chyba znacie ich typy? W: Tak, Bulbasaur jest mój trawiasty, Charmander jest ognisty, a Squirtle wodny. Wiktoria uśmiechnęła się głupio, a Victor popatrzył na nią z równie dziwacznie. Profesor Oak cicho się roześmiał i powiedział: Prof. O: Dobrze, więc w takim razie chcesz Bulbasaura. Zgoda! Oto on, jego i pięć pustych Pokeballi. A, i o Pokedexie nie należy zapomnieć: Proszę, oto on! W: Dziękuję Profesorze Oak. Teraz twoja kolej. Popatrzyła na Victora. On chwilę się zastanowił i wkróce powiedział: V: Biorę Squirtle'a. I wtedy Pokemon dosłownie rzucił mu się na szyję. Schowali je do Balli, i wkróce wyszli z Laboratorium. Idąc tak myśleli, kim bu tu zostać: czy może koordynatorem* czy lepiej trenerem. *Rodzice Wiktorii pragnęli, aby ich córka była koordynatorką dlatego miała jeszcze większy dylemat. Przyp. autorki. W: Wiesz, chyba będę trenerką. V: A ja znawcą Pokemonów i hodowca. W: Znawcą Pokemonów? V: Wiesz, klasa z Unovy. Oceniam więź trenere z Pokemonem itp. W: Fajnie, wiesz co? V: Hm? W: Wypuśćmy Bulbasaura i Squirtlea z Pokeballi i sprawdźmy ich dane. V: Dobry pomysł. I wyciągnęli Pokeballe z torby. Wiktori przeszła myśl przez głowę: Może jednak być koordynatorką? Ale... V: Pokaż się, Squirtle! Sprawdzę go. Wyciągam Pokedex. Pokedex: Squirte, Pokemon żółwik typu wodnego. Płeć: Samiec, Zdolność: Strumień, Ataki: Bąbelki, Schowanie, Akcja Victor pogłaskał Pokemona i wsadził go do plecaka. Wystawała mu głowa i przednie łapki. Pokemon był uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, najwidoczniej cieszył się, że Victor wybrał właśnie jego. Chłopak pytająco popatrzył na Wiktorię, która wypuściła Bulbasaura z torby. W: No więc Bulbasaur to Pokemon bulba, samiec, no i.. Jeszcze jego ataki to Ostry Liść, Akcja i Piszczenie, a jego zdolność to Zarastanie. Fajnie! Posadziła Pokemona na ramieniu. Siedział grzecznie, i tylko co jakiś czas patrzył na swą trenerkę. Wyruszyli przed siebie. Szli przed siebie w kierunku najbliższego miasta przez las. Nagle zaszeleściło coś w krzakach, i Victor postanowił to sprawdzić. Wiktoria podeszła do niego. V: Nieźle... Powiedział i wstał. Odwrócił się... V: W tych krzakach buszowała sobie jakaś Rattata. Wskazał na małego Pokemona myszkę, koloru fioletowego. Plik:Rattata.jpg W: Hm, jest nawet trochę słodka! Złapiesz ją? V: Myślałem raczej o tobie, ale dobrze. Rattata podszedł do Victora, a ten upuścił PokeBall na Pokemona. Stworek wcale nie protestował, i dał się złapać po dobroci. Wyszedł teraz z Pokeballa i zaczął się czyścić. Popatrzył na trenera. W: Super, złapałeś Rattatę! Może ja też wkróce zdobędę nowego Pokemona... Mam pomysł! V: Hę? A jaki? Wiktoria uśmiechnęła się. 200px W: Może poszlibyśmy w kierunku sali Brocka? Chciałabym zdobyć swą pierwszą odznakę. Victor przytaknął, i ruszyli w kierunku sali. Szli długo, prawie dwie godziny. Postanowili zrobić postój. Usiedli na trawie, a Wiktoria wyciągnęła kanapkę na później i zaczęła ją jeść. Las wyglądał pięknie, na jednym drzewie zauważyła Kakunę. W krzakach bawiły się małe Oddish'e. Wszystko było przepiękne, jak w najlepszym śnie. Rozglądała się dookoła, aż nagle przeleciał nad nią cień: Był to Spearow, którego zapragnęła złapać. W: Wiesz co Victor? Jednym Pokemonem odznaki nie wygram, złapię tego Spearowa! Zdjęła Bulbasaura z ramienia, a on zatupał w ziemię i zrobił wojowniczą pozę. Pierwsza walka Wiktorii się zaczęła. W: Bulbasaur, Ostry Liść! 200px Spearow usłyszał komendę i zręcznie wykonał unik. Czy Wiktorii uda się złapać nowego Pokemona? Czy Bulbasaur jednak przegra.. Dowiecie się już w następnym odcinku, czy uda jej się go złapać i '''wygrać odznakę!' MF003 - Wygrać odznakę! W ostatnim odcinku główni bohaterowie wybrali startera, a teraz idą w kierunku sali. Przy okazji Victor złapał Rattatę, a Wiktoria próbuje pokonać Spearowa. Uda jej się? '''W:' Urgh, szybki jest! Bulbasaur, jeszcze raz, Ostry Liść! Spearow: Spear! Uniknął zręcznie ruchu i zaatakował. Nie był to określony ruch, po prostu uderzył Bulbasaura. Stanął na ziemi. W: Ychh, teraz użyj... Znów tego ruchu! Poke-Ptak własnie miał odlecieć, jednakże Bulbasaur okazał się szybszy. Przyskoczył do zdezorientowanego Pokemona i zaatakował. Spearow mocno ucierpiał, lecz nie dawał za wygraną. Użył Podmuchu Wiatru, lecz Bulbasaur wbił łapki w ziemię i nie odleciał. Szczęśliwy z siebie uderzył przeciwnika Akcją, a pojedynek zakończył Ostrym Liściem. Spearow padł! W: Brawo, Bulbasaur! Wiktoria podbiegła do swojego przyjaciela i wzięła go na ręce. W: Jesteś świetnym Pokemonem, wskakuj na ramię - zasłużyłeś na odpoczynek. A teraz twoja kolej! Popatrzyła na Spearowa i rzuciła Pokeball, złapała go. V: Nieźle, chociaż twoje Pokemony są zmęczone. W mieście gdzie jest sala powinno byćCentrum Pokemonów, chodźmy. Wiktoria kiwnęła głową. W: Racja! Ruszyli pomału w kierunku miasta, gdzie znajdowała się sala Brocka. Wiktoria nie mogła się doczekać swej pierwszej walki o odznakę, miała nadzieję, że ją wygra. Przez głowę przelatywały jej myśli: Uda mi się? Chyba nie.. W sumie może jednak?... W końcu dotarli. Postanowili dokładnie zwiedzić miasto. Poszli do Centrum Pokemonów, dali Pokemony do uleczenia i usiedli aby odpocząć. Minęła niecała godzina, gdy byli już wypoczęci a Pokemony gotowe do dalszej podróży. Squirtle wskoczył do plecaka Victora, a Bulbasaur tradycyjnie siedział na ramieniu Wiktorii. Ruszyli. Szli z jakieś pół godziny, wstąpili do Poke-Marketu i dokupili po jednym Ballu, a Victor kupił także mapę, aby się nie pogubili. Wreszcie dotarli do sali. W: To tutaj! Nareszcie, zdobędę pierwszą odznakę! V: Nie ciesz się tak. W: Hę? V: Równie dobrze może Ci się nie udać. Wiktoria dłużej już nie wytrzymała. 200px W: KTOŚ CIĘ W OGÓLE PYTAŁ O ZDANIE???!!!! V: Wiesz co Wikta, zaczynam się Ciebie bać. W: Przepraszam... Wdech.. Wciągnęła powietrze i wypuściła je. Teraz już była całkowicie uspokojona. W: I wydech... Ok, chodźmy do sali. V: Dobra! Weszli do środka. Victor rozejrzał się, Brocka nie było. Nagle lider wszedł do sali. Lider Brock: Czego chcecie? W: Eee.. Cześć, no więc ja chciałam stoczyć walkę o odznakę. LB: Skoro nalegasz, wybierz pierwsza Pokemona. W: Hmm... V: Weź Bulbasaura do obu walk... W: Spearow, leć! V: Mów do słupa, słup jak ona.. Walka rozpoczęła się. Kto wygra? Czy Lider sali, Brock i jego Pokemony, czy może jednak Weronika oraz Spearow i Bulbasaur? LB: Geoude, twoja kolej. Zaczynaj. W: Spearow, Podmuch Wiatru! LB: Unik i Akcja Geoude uniknął i od tyłu zaatakował Akcją. W: Ych, jeszcze raz! Tym razem przeciwnik został trafiony. W: Spearow, powrót. Bulbasaur, walcz! Użyj Ostrego Liścia! Ruch był skuteczny, lecz Geoude nie dawał za wygraną. Uderzył wyjątkowo silną Akcją, i to nie raz. Bulbasaur był obolały i osłabiony, gdy nagle zaświecił jasnym światłem. W: Czy on... On.. Ewoluuje? B: Bulba... Bulba.. Saur... Nagle z małego Bulbasaura powstał silny, piękny Ivysaur. Ivysaur: Ivy! W: Jej, ewoluowałeś! V: Super! PokeDex: Ivysaur, Pokemon Bulwa typu Trawiasty/Trujący. W: Hmm, może poznał jakieś nowe ataki? Wiktoria terz wyciągnęła i swój Pokedex, była podekscytowana i szczęśliwa zarazem. Nie mogła uwierzyć. PokeDex: Nowe ataki: Słoneczny Promień W: Jej, jaki Silny Ruch! Ivysaur, użyj Słonecznego Promienia! Plik:Iv anim sb.jpg Geoude padł niczym trup na ziemię, Wiktoria była pod wrażeniem siły swego Pokemona. Chciała skakać z radości, lecz powstrzymała się od dzikiego napadu szczęścia. Brock wyglądał na i złego, jak i zdziwionego. Wyciągnął kolejny Pokeball. LB: Onix, atak! W: O nie! Na polu bitwy stanął ogromny, kamienny wąż. Wyglądał na groźnego, Ivysaur cofnął się o jeden krok. Wyglądał na wystraszonego, lecz nadal chciał walczyć. Wiktoria chwyciła dwa Pokeballe. W: Odpocznij Ivysaur, dobrze walczyłeś. Spearow, czas, abyś dokończył tę walkę! S: Spear! Poke-Ptak wzbił się w Powietrze, a następnie rzucił się na węża i zaczął atakować go skrzydłami, pazurami, dziobem i wszystkim co się dało. Onix nawedł nie drgnął. To był już koniec. W: Ychh, użyj Podmuchu Wiatru! Najsilnejszego jaki umiesz! Onix zachwiał się od wiatru, Spearow mocno zaatakował, jednak przeciwnik nie poddał się i chwycił zębami biednego ptaka i rzucił nim o ścianę. LB: Świetnie Onix, tylko tak dalej! Teraz czas na Stalowy Ogon! W: Trzymaj się Spearow! Spearow robił co mógł, jednak był już bez szans. Zaatakował Podmuchem Wiatru, lecz jakimś silnym. Coraz silnejszym. W końcu Onix upadł na ziemię, lecz szybko znów użył Stalowego Ogona. W: Świetnie ptaszku, tak dalej! Spearow użył... Tornada! W: Tak! Onix runął na ziemię, tym razem był pokonany. Brock podszedł do Wiktorii. LB: Dobrze walczyłaś, Spearow i Ivysaur byli wyjątkowo silni. W: Dzięki, staramy się. LB: Pozwól, oto twoja Odznaka. W: TAK!!! Mam odznakę GŁAZU! Juuhu! V: Brawo, Wikta! I tak zakończyła się ta walka. Ruszyli teraz w kierunku Centrum Pokemonów. Już niebawem poznają '''Nową Przyjaciółkę', i jej Pokemony. Ciekawe, co się wydarzy w następnym odcinku!'' ''MF004 - Nowa Przyjaciółka! W poprzednim odcinku Wiktoria zdobyła odznakę Głazu, a jej Bulbasaur ewoluował. Przy okazji Spearow nauczył się nowego ruchu - Tornada. Teraz idą w kierunku Centrum Pokemonów aby zregenerować siły, nie tylko swoje. Oddali już Pokemony do Siostry Joy, a sami usiedli i odetchnęli. Po kilkunastu minutach wyszli już z tego miejsca i ruszyli dalej przed siebie. Nagle im oczom ukazał się dziwaczny widok: trochę metrów od nich pojawił się widok, który częściej można zauważyć Sinnon. Jakać dziewczna jadąca na Pokemonie przypominającego sporego żółwia trzymała w rękach Poke-Pingwina oraz różowego Poke-Królika. Obok niej szedł jakiś szympans wyglądający na zamyślonego. Że jak? '''W:' Victor, ty to widzisz? V: Tak, jakaś dziewczyna jedzie na Grotle'rze, Pokemonie z Sinnon. Trzyma Shiny Buneary, tego królika. Niebieski pingwin to Piplup, a ten szympans to chyba Monferno czy coś takiego. W: S.. S.. Skąd to wiesz?! V: Hello, nazwa znawca Pokemonów coś Ci mówi? W: Ych, zapomniałam! Chodźmy przyjrzeć się bliżej. I faktycznie ruszyli w kierunku niebiesko-włosej trenerki ujeżdżającej żółwia. Ona widząc Wiktorię i Victora zszedła z "Grotle'a" W: Cześć, jestem Wiktoria, a to jest Victor. I: ... W: A, no tak - to jest Ivysaur. Victor zrobił stuczny uśmiech. V: To jest Squirtle. ???: Cześć, jestem Jun. A to moje Pokemony: Piplup, Monferno, Grotle i Buneary. W: W Kanto rzadko widujemy te Pokemony, nie jesteś chyba stąd. Jun: Dokładnie pochodzę z Sinnon, a Piplup to mój starter. V: Ta, super... Victor chciał odejśc, ale wciąż nie nagadana Wiktoria złapała go za koszulkę. Nie miał wyboru, gdy ona zaczyna gadać nic ją nie powstrzyma. Coś zaszeptała mu na ucho, prawdopodobnie "To poczekaj trochę..."'. Victor nie miał szans, więc ustąpił. W: Może będziesz z nami podróżować? J: Pewnie. Kto chciałby stoczyć ze mną walkę? W: Hmm, ja chętnie, ale moje Pokemony niedawno walczyły o odznakę. J: Fajnie, ile już masz? W: Ee.. No.. Jedną... J: Aha, ja mam dwie odznaki i wstążkę. Może ty Victor? V: Dobra, czemu nie. J: Walczyć będzie Monferno. V: W takim razie ja wybieram Squirtle'a. W: Będę sędziom, walczycie jeden na jeden. V: Squirtle, leć! Plik:Squirtle.jpg J: Monferno, atak! Plik:Monferno.png W: Pierwszy ruch należy do Victora. V: Użyj Akcji! J: Unik i atakuj! Monferno okazał się szybki, uderzył Squirtlea łapą i to bardzo silno. Squirtle zdenerował się. V: Spokojnie Squirtle, Bąbelki! Tym razem żółwik trafił. Squirtle zadał mu ogromne szkody, to był dobry wybór. V: Nie daj mu się, Miotacz Płomieni! Squirtle miał małe obrażenia, chociaż faktycznie trochę go to zabolało. Użył Bąbelków, a Monferno odleciał na bok. Prawdopodobnie był pokonany. W: Monferno jest niezdol.. Nagle wokół Poke-Szympansa pojawił się płomień, a jego oczy stały się czerwone. J: To Pożar! W: Jego zdolność! Nagle Pokemon zaświecił się. Ewoluował! Plik:Infernape.jpg J: Świetnie Infernape, wykończ go Kręgiem Ognia! S: *NDW* V: CO?! *podibiegł do Pokemona* Nie mart się mały, dzielnie walczyłeś. *podnosi go* Brawo Jun, nie spodziewałem się tego. J: Dzięki, w sumie ja też. Dobra, to idziemy gdzie? W: W sumie to nie wiem... V: Zróbmy postój, odpocznijmy i nabierzmy sił. W: Zgoda! Usiedli na przy drodze i zaczęli odpocywanie. Wiktoria wypuściła Spearowa aby rozprostował nowi i skrzydła, a Victor postanowił, aby Rattata też sobie pobiegał. Nie spodziewają się, że już wkrótce wezmą udział w '''Turnieju Walk'. Czy uda im się wygrać?'' ''MF005 - Turniej Walk! W poprzednim odcinku poznaliśmy Jun, trenerkę z Sinnon, oraz jej Pokemony. Po walce z Victorem i ewolucji Monferno w Infernape'a postanowili wspólnie podróżować. Aktualnie mają postój, aby zregenerować siły. Wszystkie Pokemony głównych bohaterów są wypuszczone z PokeBalli i spokojnie biegają po trawie. '''W:' Ale piękny dzień. J: Przyznam Ci racje. V: Tak, faktycznie. Nasze Pokemony są szczęśliwe, i zobaczcie: ile dzikich tu się kręci. Przed chwilą przeleciały nad nami Pidgey'e, a w krzewach biegają Oddish'e. J: Fajne są, może kiedyś złapię takiego Pidgey'a i wytrenuję żeby stał się Pidgeot'em. W: No.. Słuchaj Jun, bymbym zapomniała. Ty jesteś trenerką i koordynatorką? J: Zgadza się, a co? W: Tak pytam - dla pewności. Też jestem trenerką. J: To chyba nie problem? W: W sumie to nie. Obok nich przeszła jakaś dziewczyna z waflarzem. Plik:Rachel.png ???: Co tak się gapicie, hm? J: A co, nie wolno? ???: Phi, pyskata! J: Ej, tego już za wiele! Jun wstała z trawy. V: Hej, spokojnie! J: Jedynom pyskatom jesteś tu ty, panno wachlarzyk! ???: Cóż za maniery! Po prostu straszne! J: Straszna to jest twoja fryzura. ???: O nie, tego za wiele! Jeżeli chcesz obrażać mą fryzurę oraz mą osobę musisz mi za to zapłacić! J: Że niby chcesz walczyć? ???: Me Pokemony są słodkie i zwalą Cię z nóg! J: Prosze, ona wie co to Pokemon! No dawaj panienko, dawaj! ???: Phi, tak się bić przy ludziach. Lepiej już zapisać się do tego Turnieju Walk, w mieście niedaleko. W: To jest jakiś Turniej? ???: Ależ oczywiście, że tak. I to niedaleko, nie chcę marnować czasu na prowadzenie Was tam, lecz powiedzieć gdzie to jest mogę. W następnym mieście. A teraz żegnam, niewychowane dzieci! I odeszła nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Jun i reszcie podnosi się ciśnieje. J: Co za głupia, idiotyczna baba! Przez takie świat szaleje... V: Spokojnie, co powiecie na zapisanie się do Konkursu? W: Ja się zgadzam. J: Przynajmniej będę mogła się zemścić! I nieczekając na znajomych wsiadła na swego Pokemona Grotle'a i pojechała na nim w kierunku następnego miasta. Victor i Wiktoria dogonili ją i wskoczyli na jej Pokemona. Ruszyli. Kategoria:Własna twórczość Kategoria:Strony użytkownika Pomocniczka